Perfectly Shattered World
by Shira Angel of Darkness
Summary: Real sumary inside!2 children were taken away from each other.13 years later she escapes from the Abby she was traped at. She is the angel of darkness and he has never shown his true self to the world.KaiOC
1. Childhood Memories

Summary: He and I were best friends. Until one day I was taken away. Something terrible happened to me. Now I am neither alive nor dead. I am an angel. Or am I a demon? I was made to be perfect, yet there is no such thing as perfect, to be perfect is to have no flaws, to know everything. To be perfect is to be absolutely everything that no one person can be. I have more flaws then that one person. They discovered I could never be perfect and then cast me away. With all I had left I found him again and he is the key to finding myself and fixing all that has been broken.

A small girl around the age of four sat on the front steps of the Hiwatari household waiting for the young boy that lived there. She swung her feet innocently over the last stair while humming a happy little tune to herself.

She had long pretty silver hair and was wearing a dark blue dress with a pair of jeans under it. There was one thing that stood out from everything else about her, her eyes. They were shimmering light blue color with silver and midnight blue flecks all around them, they looked like twin beautiful lapis lazuli gems.

"Hey, Shira!" The young boy that Shira had been waiting for called for her while running down the front steps of his home.

"Hi, Kai!" She smiled at him when he finally plopped down next to her on the stairs.

"Guess what?" He asked as he bounced up and down on the stairs.

"What?" the little girl asked curiously.

"My grandfather is coming today! I haven't met him before so I don't know what he's like. I hope he's like my dad." Kai looked up at the sky thoughtfully and swung his feet just like Shira.

"Do you know when he's going to be here?" She asked looking at her companion.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now. I can't wait!" The two children smiled at each other as a black limo parked in the large driveway of the Hiwatari residence.

"Yea! He's here!" Kai jumped up and grabbed Shira's hand and ran with her over to the long black limo.

A tall man with long gray hair stepped out of the limo and onto the driveway.

"Are you my grandfather?" Asked the young slate haired boy.

"I am and your father didn't tell me you were having friends over," he glared down at Shira and she sunk back and hid behind Kai.

"No matter, " the man looked over his shoulder "we'll just have to take her too. Men move out and do as I told you before." From behind them man came out about 10 men with guns and weapons. They all headed into the large house behind the two terrified children.

"What are you doing!" said Kai while using himself to block the mans view of his best friend, Shira.

"Kai, you are going to be coming with me to my home and then you shall be going to a boarding school." Said the man, making Shira get shivers down her spine, she felt Kai do the same.

"I don't want to go to a boarding school! I want to stay here with mommy and daddy and Shira!" tears of fear for not just himself but his family and friend pricked the edges of his eyes.

"Aw, so I take it that this girl behind you that you're trying to protect is Shira?" The elder man smirked evilly down at them.

"Don't you hurt her!" Tears were now falling down Kai's face freely. Shira hid behind him but noticed the tears on his face, seeing her close friend cry was the last straw for her.

"Hey mister! You said you were his grandfather! This isn't what grandpa's do; they make you happy, not cry! And they don't threaten your friends and family either!" Shira jumped in front of Kai when she said this. The mans smirked vanished, he lifted his hand back and swung, aimed for Shira's small body.

Shira put her arms up to block some of the blow. It never came instead she opened her eyes and screamed in horror as she saw Kai land a few feet away on the pavement. She ran over to him and knelt down next to him, lifting his head onto her lap she asked him,

"Are you alright? Please be alright!" All of the tears she had been holding back were let loose like water fall that had just had its dam broken.

Shira felt rough hands grab the back of her dress and lift her up. She started kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She stopped screaming when she saw another man pick up Kai and take him to the limo the elder man had come out of. More tears then before pored down her face.

"Kai…"

She was blind folded and put in a car that had driven onto the estate just after the limo.

The two friends were taken to opposite sides of Russia, to Abby's under the head command of Voltaire Hiwatari. The long haired man, which had stepped out of that limo that day.

But thirteen years later is where this story really begins…


	2. Daggers & Notes

Shira-Dark Angel: Hey and thanks for reviewing this story! This story is going to have help okay? Odango Forever is going to be helping me with it all! thanks Odango!

Odango: You're welcome! .

Shira-Dark Angel: Yep and she's an awesome authoress so go and read her stories!

Odango: Now on with the story!

Shira sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, in the dark grimy corner of a sell. She was covered in dirt and blood. She felt nearly dead. 'It's not like this hasn't happened before though.'

She looked up when she heard the creaking of the sell door open. Two men came in along with the Abby's head (like Boris) named Malik. The evil man smirked at what was left of the girl he had worked all of his experiments on.

"Come along, girl. We have no use for you any more you'll never be what we planned you to be so there's no point in keeping you alive; now is there?" Shira looked down at the floor past her feet, her blood streaked silver bangs covering her eyes. She looked up at them and the three men backed up in shock and horror at what they saw. Shira's eyes were glowing a shimmering ruby color and she bared her sharp fang like teeth at them.

"Oh there's a reason, just not one you're going to like." She said in a low menacing voice.

The second she finished her sentence some things happened very fast. Shira stood up while two silvery and midnight black wings burst from her back, she used them to propel herself towards the men blocking her way out of the prison she was kept in. They didn't move quick enough and they all fell to the floor, two knocked out and one dead with his own dagger jutting out of his gut and a note attached to the hilt **_'I was named the Angel of Darkness, I was created by The Heavens and the Seven Hells. I was taken from my sanctuary when I was a child and am now what I am. The world was placed in my hands and I will fight and I will stand until its end. Signed: Never Yours, Shira, The Angel of Darkness…_**

Shira- Dark Angel: Yeah, yeah…I know it's super short but because of that I am putting the 3rd chapter up tomorrow (the 10th of July) since I have this week off before I ge t to go to my summer camp for a whole week! YAY!

Odango Forever: We hope you enjoyed this one a lot!

Shira-Dark Angel: Oh yeah. Who do you think was the one who died? Tell me in one of all of your reviews I'm hoping to get!


End file.
